List of National Finals and Internal Selections carried out by Adri
This is a list of the national selections and internal selections carried out by Adri for the different contests he was in. Amerivision 2017 Adri was the HoD for Uruguay at the second edition of Amerivision. This was the first time that the country participated in the contest. The song was chosen with a national final, La Canción de Uruguay, 2017. The voting system consisted on rank the 10 songs, giving them 1-8, 10 and 12 points. Jorge Drexler represented Uruguay at the Amerivision Song Contest 2, getting a 15th position with 129 points, receiving 12 points from Paraguay. Asiavision 2017 Adri was the HoD for Philippines at the second season of Asiavision Song Contest. After research for Filipino artists, KZ Tandingan was selected to represent the country with the song "Labo". She finished in 27th place, receiving 27 points (iconic, isn't it?). LGBTvision 1 Adri was the HoD for 102 Nobellium at the first edition of LGBTvision. In this contest, all artists must identify as LGBT+. Loreen was internally selected to represent Nobellium. To decide the song, Adri runned a national final. Voters had to rank their top 3 out of the 6 songs of the final. The songs received 1 point (3rd position at voters top), 2 points (2nd position at voters top) and 3 points (1st position at voters top). *In order to break the tie, the song that received higher points (In my head) got a higher position. Loreen represented 102 Nobellium with the song We Got The Power, getting 10th place with 115 points. Juniorvision Song Contest 2017 Adri was the HoD for [[Spain|'Spain']] at the first ever Juniorvision Song Contest. In this case, the representant was internally selected. There was two possible candidates, and, in the end, María Parrado was selected. She, featuring Andrés Dvicio, represented the country with the song "Frío". They received an amount of 74 points, finishing thirteenth. Gaiasong 2017 Adri was the HoD for [[Spain|'Spain']]' '''at the first ever Gaiasong. The artist and the song were selected at the national final of Spain for Gaiasong, '¡Pero quién pudiera tener la dicha que tiene España!' This national final was held by Belen Esteban, who sang "El gallo sube" live. The national final had two phases: a final, and a superfinal. '¡Pero quién pudiera tener la dicha que tiene España!' Six songs competed at the first phase of the national final to represent the country in the Czech Republic. The voters had to vote for their top 3, which received 1, 2 and 3 points. *In order to break the 5-6 tie, the song that received higher points (When the Mind Wanders) got a higher position. '¡Pero quién pudiera tener la dicha que tiene España!: La Superfinal''' To break the tie for the first position, Adri threw a Superfinal. The two songs that finished tied for first position in the ¡Pero quién pudiera tener la dicha que tiene España! final, "Bailarina" and "Ella" competed in the superfinal. Voters had to select the song that they wanted to represent the country at Gaiasong Maldita Nerea represented Spain at Gaiasong Contest, finishing 24th with 67 points. They received 12 points from Slovenia, but it wasn't enough to get a midtable result. Politvision 1 Adri was the HoD for Spain '''at the first ever Politvision Song Contest. The artist and the song were internally selected. '''Amaral, with the song "Llévame muy lejos", represented the country at Geneva, CH. They finished in 4th place, getting 65 points. They received 12 points from Armenia and Germany. Eslariavision 2017 Adri claimed the fictional country The Provitsaya Riverlands at the second edition of Eslariavision Song Contest. To select the artist and song that represented the country, Adri runned a national final. As part of The Tobopskiy Project, Alexander Tobolskiy hosted the first ever The Tobopskiy Show in The Provitsaya Riverlands, where the Provitsayan representant was chosen. He also hosted Iyimseri Tähti, the national final from Iyimseri. He was also attacked by the Marlonian delegation for "lack of originality" when it was announced he would host every single national final carried out from this final forward. There was 10 songs competing. The voting sistem consisted in giving to five songs 12, 10, 8, 6 and 4 points respectively. *In order to break the 8-9 tie, the song that received more 12 points (Vidlik) got a higher position. Category:Lists